After Dark
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto veut devenir un exorciste pour venger la mort de ses parents, tué par un démon de niveau supérieur. Il fera tout pour atteindre son but et il y parviendrait. Monde UA Naruto Kitsune. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Titre: After Dark**

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple principal: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Supernaturel/ Romance/ Humour/ légèrement Drame**

**Résumé: Naruto veut devenir un exorciste pour venger la mort de ses parents, tué par un démon de niveau supérieur. Il fera tout pour atteindre son but et il y parviendrait. Monde UA Naruto Kitsune. SasuNaru**

**Note de l'auteur:** Et oui voilà une nouvelle fic, celle-ci me trônait dans la tête depuis un moment et là voilà enfin pondu. La suite d'Athéna sera prévue en Mars^^. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic^^

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Connaissez-vous les Kitsune? Bien sur, vous les connaissez d'après des contes pour enfant ou vous avez appris des choses sur eux par l'intermédiaire d'un ou une amie. Mais vraiment, en avez-vous rencontré? La réponse est évidente, vous n'en avez jamais rencontré. Ne mentez pas, je le sais après tout j'en suis un et jamais vous ne nous avez vu allant au supermarché ou encore à l'école.

Tout simplement car nous ne suivons pas le même cursus scolaire. Tandis que vous vous travaillez dans les matières générales telles que le japonais, les mathématiques, l'histoire géographie, les sciences de la vie et de la terre, les arts plastiques, l'éducation musicale, la physique chimie, la philosophie et d'autre programme ennuyeux. Nous nous étudions les différents types de démon qui existent. Ce sont des cours pour devenir exorciste. Aucun humain n'est autorisé dans ces cours seul les monstres et créatures magiques le peuvent.

C'est injuste mais c'est comme ça, nous sommes capables de voir les démons du royaume parallèle au votre et nous les exterminons.

Dans les familles d'exorcistes, vous avez plusieurs catégories. Les Fulls, des monstres oniriques qui dévorent les rêves des démons et même des humains. Ils sont plutôt instables, ils vivent éloignés du campus dans des locaux scellés par divers sceaux.

Les Yokaïs, les créatures de légende ancestrales. Ils n'ont pas tellement de pouvoir mais ils restent plutôt forts. Il y a des chances qu'eux vous les ayez vu au supermarché. Ils ressemblent à n'importe quel être humain sauf durant leur période de chaleur où ils se transforment en leur créature.

Les créatures antiques, ce sont des créatures liées à l'antiquité. Ils sont un niveau légèrement supérieur au Yokaï, vous pouvez également les voir, après tout, d'où viennent les contes de Grimm?

Ensuite, il y a ma classe, celle des créatures sacrés et vénérés dont les Kitsune. Vous ne pouvez pas nous voir car contrairement aux autres familles nous avons des attributs animaux. Nous les avons constamment. Donc imaginez un Kitsune, un homme-renard, faire les boutiques durant la période des soldes. C'est totalement impossible surtout que notre existence doit rester cacher à vos yeux.

Et pour finir, il y a la classe des Originaux, les créatures les plus puissantes. Vous vous demandez si vous pouvez les voir. Normalement oui, mais je ne suis pas totalement sur, les Originaux sont très secrets et vivent depuis plus longtemps que les Yokaïs même les créatures antiques ne sont pas aussi vieilles. Les Originaux étaient d'ailleurs les premiers exorcistes.

Qu'est qu'un exorciste? Et bien, tout simplement des monstres ou des créatures qui se battent contre les démons car malheureusement les démons sont pires que les Fulls. Ils mettent en péril la sécurité du secret. Ils vivent depuis aussi longtemps que les Originaux, et même bien avant. En réalité, je n'en sais rien, j'ai toujours eu du mal à retenir les cours sur l'histoire des démons.

Sinon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un Kitsune et je vais vous raconter mon épopée au sein de l'Académie de Konoha pour les futurs exorcistes.


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_3 Avril_

Le cursus scolaire japonais avait commencé ainsi que nouvelle année pour nous. Beaucoup d'entre nous avions enfin l'âge de prétendre devenir exorciste. L'entraînement commençait toujours quand les futurs apprentis avaient dix-sept ans.

Pourquoi pas avant? Je n'en savais rien. Je pensais que c'était pour nous préparer mentalement à la suite des événements. Evidemment chacun d'entre nous n'était pas obligé de devenir exorciste.

Il fallait déjà être motivé à l'être. Seuls les Fulls étaient obligés sinon nous autres nous pouvions prendre n'importe quelle filière.

Konoha était la première école spécialisée dans tous les exorcismes. Elle était renommée et première école pour les personnes comme nous. Il s'agissait d'un lycée plutôt spécial caché du regard des humains. Ceci conservait notre identité secrète.

L'école possédait plusieurs bâtiments d'internat où plutôt des cabanes en bois selon le choix des personnes. Seuls les Originaux avaient un bâtiment rien que pour eux. C'était le plus simple pour eux, sachant que beaucoup rêve d'être l'heureux ou l'heureuse élue de ces magnifiques créatures. On pouvait dire que dans la hiérarchie les Originaux étaient des Rois. Ma classe serait plutôt dans le rang des Princes et le reste de Valet. Mais je m'en fichais un peu. J'étais dans cette école pour devenir exorciste et rien de plus.

-_**Tu penses qu'on aura notre propre cabane?**_ demanda une voix provenant de mon sac.

Je souris l'ouvrant légèrement pour laisser passer une tête de renard. Ma classe était un peu spéciale, chacun possédait un animal nous représentant. Le mien était un renard du nom de Kurama. Il n'était pas très bavard mais quand il parlait avec moi, je pouvais affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un moulin à parole.

- Je ne sais pas Ku, répondis-je.

Je devais avouer que le campus était plutôt grand et qu'il y avait beaucoup de cabane ainsi que beaucoup de bâtiment. Mon renard sortit du sac pour prendre un peu l'air ça lui faisait du bien car rester dans un sac dans les métros souterrains pour nous mener à Konoha, c'était épuisant.

Soudain, je vis un panneau sur ma gauche et je remarquai qu'il avait des numéros sur les différentes cabanes et bâtiment. Je fronçai les sourcils sortant ma tablette et je lis le numéro 1023. Je cherchai le numéro sur la carte et je souris voyant que j'étais dans une cabane près d'un lac.

-_** Super car quand tu t'ennuieras, tu pourras aller te baigner**_, sourit Kurama.

Je pris ma valise pour rejoindre ma cabane. C'était amusant, j'avais tout le campus sur ma tablette ainsi qu'une boussole. Au moins, je ne risquais pas de me perdre. J'avançai continuant à lire ma tablette lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

- Même pas tu dis "bonjour" à ta meilleure amie, dit une voix guillerette dans mon dos et je vis une personne qui ne mettait pas inconnue.

Son nom était Sakura Haruno, elle était une Yokaï, un esprit des cerisiers. Ses cheveux roses comme ces pétales de fleur ne pouvaient que nous convaincre. Ses yeux verts nous rappelaient la magnifique couleur du printemps. Elle était ma meilleure depuis maintenant l'école élémentaire. Sakura était pour moi une grande sœur, toujours à me protéger des personnes qui se moquaient de mon apparence quelque peu spéciale à cause de ma classe.

Après tout, j'avais des cheveux aussi blonds que les rayons du soleil où trônaient fièrement deux petites oreilles rousses avec la pointe blanche. Quelques mèches voilaient un magnifique regard azuré selon ma meilleure amie. Trois fines moustaches sur mes joues, me donnant un air félin et une petite queue de renard également orange avec la pointe couleur crème.

Je n'étais pas bien grand avoisinant les un mètre soixante six. Mon corps n'était pas trop musclé mais cacher quand même une force prodigieuse. Mon amie me sourit doucement, je devais avouer qu'entre nous ça n'avait jamais été aussi fusionnel.

Elle me prenait pour l'idiot de service avant de mieux me connaître. J'avouai crier sur tous les toits à qui le voulait bien entendre que je "détruirai" tous les démons de cette Terre, il avait de quoi me prendre pour un fou.

- Tu es où Naruto? me demanda-t-elle curieuse. Je lui fis voir ma tablette et elle soupira, je suis au bâtiment 346, tu as de la chambre d'être tout seul.

Je ris de manière gêné frottant l'arrière de ma tête.

- Et le pire c'est que je partage ma chambre avec une certaine Ino, râla Sakura.

- Tu pourrais venir de temps en temps c'est une cabane près du lac, expliquai-je.

Elle me sourit m'affirmant qu'elle n'allait pas y manquer. On discuta un moment jusqu'à ce que ma cabane soit en vue et que Kurama se mette à courir comme un fou pour rejoindre sa future maison. Je le suivis ainsi que Sakura. La demeure était plutôt modeste et meublé. Nous n'étions qu'à l'entrée et pourtant je me sentais déjà chez moi. Je retirai mes chaussures et mon amie en fit de même. Je marchai sur le parquet en bois qui donnait sur la cuisine. Cette dernière possédait un frigo, un four, un micro-onde, un réfrigérateur, un bar américain qui donnait sur le salon.

J'étais d'ailleurs ébloui par la taille de la pièce. Elle était spacieuse comportant tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Une télévision à écran plat, le téléphone fixe posé une commode, un canapé en cuir noir, une table basse en verre, une table à manger, une bibliothèque plutôt grande avec sans doute des livres traitant sur les exorcistes.

Juste à côté du salon il y avait une porte. Cette dernière donnait sur ma chambre. Je souris en voyant Kurama sauter sur le lit double de la pièce qui avait une armoire, une table de chevet ainsi qu'une lampe. Nous continuions la visite vers la salle de bain qui avait, elle, une baignoire, une douche italienne, un bac à linge sale, une machine à laver, un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir. Il y avait des serviettes grandes et petites sur un porte-serviette.

Finalement, j'avais l'impression de vivre richement. Sakura me laissa au bout d'une heure pour que je puisse déballer mes affaires. Demain, j'allais commencer mes cours et j'espérai que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Reviews?

Donnez vos avis^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite de cette fic^^. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait drôlement plaisirs, j'espère que vous aimerez également la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La fin de la journée s'était relativement bien passée. J'avais réussi à déballer le grand nombre de mes valises qui arrivaient petit à petit. Après tout, on devait vivre pendant plusieurs années ici, il fallait se munir de toutes nos affaires. Kurama m'avait aidé quand il jugeait bon de venir, entre autre, il était venu pour sa propre valise et la dernière. J'avais sept valises à vider.

Ce n'était pas si grave surtout que j'aimais bien savoir où je rangeais chacune de mes affaires comme par exemple les poêles et les casseroles. Il sera rare pour moi de quitter cet endroit étant donné mon physique. Les seuls endroits que je pourrais aller étaient dans des lieux aménagés pour ma classe.

Je décidai d'aller me coucher tôt ce soir, ne voulant pas être en retard pour mon premier jour. Surtout que cette fois-ci personne ne pourra me réveiller.

_4 Avril_

La rentrée, je m'étais levé à l'aube voir même un peu avant car le soleil. J'étais devant l'immense bâtisse qui sera notre lieu de cours. Elle était gigantesque, le bâtiment s'élevait sur plusieurs étages et sans doute sur plusieurs couloirs distinctifs. Je vis certaine personne rentrée dans l'imposante institut et j'en fis de même. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, l'endroit était encore plus impression du point de vue de l'intérieur.

Il y avait plusieurs escaliers menant à plusieurs étages différents. Je fixai ma tablette cherchant où je devais aller pour la cérémonie d'entrée des élèves. Après tout, hier c'était l'arrivée et c'était seulement hier qu'on avait le temps de déballer ses affaires. Après tout, le programme était plutôt chargé et ne laissait pas énormément de moment de repos. Il n'était pas rare que des élèves abandonnent avant le premier trimestre. Peut-être même avant les premières chaleurs du printemps.

Qu'était-ce que les chaleurs? C'était un système plutôt pratique pour découvrir notre partenaire. Malheureusement, les missions ne se faisaient jamais en solitaire toujours à deux pour mon plus grand malheur. Enfin si j'étais avec Sakura ce serait bien car elle connaissait mon histoire ainsi que mon but.

Pour en revenir aux chaleurs, elles avaient lieu habituellement durant les solstices et les équinoxes. Normalement, il était censé avoir quatre équinoxes dont celle du printemps et d'automne ainsi que deux solstices ceux d'hiver et d'été. Cela permettait d'augmenter les chances d'avoir nos chaleurs.

Les seuls qui reniaient cette tradition étaient sans nul doute les Originaux. Après tout, ils étaient souvent dès leur naissance fiancé ne se souciant nullement des chaleurs de leur progéniture. Il fallait avouer que les Originaux étaient des "purs sangs", jamais l'un d'eux ne s'imprégnerait d'un Full ou encore d'un Yokaï, ils avaient une certaine fierté.

Je souris en voyant des indications pour la cérémonie d'entrée. Je suivis les flèches indicatives pour arriver dans une grande salle où il y avait déjà pleins d'élèves. Je soupirai voyant rapidement que Sakura n'était pas encore là. J'avançai et je vis un tableau d'affichage. Je voyais des noms ainsi que leur classe sociale. Je rougis en voyant mon nom et les acclamations de certaines personnes remarquant le nom d'étudiant de la catégorie des Originaux. Je regardai rapidement et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'on était neuf de ma classe sociale.

C'était amusant après tout, nous étions assez rares.

-_** Je vois que je vais me faire des amis animaux**_, dit Kurama.

Oui, mon animal ne me quittait jamais, c'était comme un familier.

-_** J'ai vu que lorsque tu réussis un certain niveau tu peux posséder un droit de sortie ainsi qu'une arme**_, me fit remarquer mon renard

Une arme? Je souris m'imaginant avec toutes sortes d'arme. Je remarquai que petit à petit la salle se remplissait et je vis Sakura accompagnée d'une jeune fille blonde mais moins blonde que moi, fallait dire ma couleur était unique. Le nom de la personne était Ino Yamanaka, elle était également une Yokaï, un esprit des fleurs. Elle connaissait parfaitement le langage des fleurs, son rêve était de devenir exorciste spécialisé dans les soins grâces aux fleurs.

Sakura, elle, voulait devenir exorciste pour prouver que les femmes savaient également se battre. Son plus grand défaut était qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout être un boulet pour ses coéquipiers.

Soudain, nous fûmes coupés par une voix sur l'estrade et on vit une femme qui semblait assez jeune. Elle était plutôt d'une taille svelte et proportionnée à part sans doute sa poitrine qui était fort généreuse. Je pouvais apercevoir des morceaux de son épiderme pêche dépassait de ses vêtements. L'éclat noisette de ses yeux se mariait avec la couleur blé de sa chevelure.

- Bienvenu cher élève de Konoha! s'exclama la forte voix de la jeune femme, je me nomme Tsunade Senju et je serai la directrice de cet établissement un peu spécial. Ici vous n'allez pas tuer des démons impunément. Vous aurez bien sur des cours pratiques mais avec des démons de niveau inférieur enfin pour commencer. La classe des créatures sacrées et celle des Originaux auront rapidement un entraînement plus rigoureux qui demandera plus d'attention...

Sakura posa sa main sur mon épaule en me souriant doucement.

- Il est impératif dorénavant que chacun des élèves porte à partir de cette après-midi l'uniforme du lycée selon votre classe sociale. Les noirs seront pour les Fulls qui seront comme vous le savez légèrement isolé du campus. Sachez qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a le droit d'aller près du bâtiment des Fulls surtout si vous voulez garder vos rêves intacts. Les uniformes avec une cravate jaune seront pour les Yokaï. Ceux en rouge pour les créatures ancestrales. En vert, pour les créatures antiques. En orange pour les créatures sacrés et pour finir les cravates bleues pour les Originaux. Je vais désormais vous appeler pour que vous alliez dans différente classe.

Je restais tendu comme un piquet, stressé de louper mon nom. Beaucoup de prénom passèrent.

- Naruto Uzumaki, appela Tsunade.

Je m'avançai et une personne me donna mon uniforme avec une cravate orange. Je pus voir certain regard sur moi mais je passai outre. Je souris en voyant dans le rang ma meilleure amie. Cette dernière me sauta presque dessus.

- Sasuke Uchiha, continua la directrice.

J'entendis des acclamations et je vis le dit Sasuke Uchiha. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un homme plutôt beau. Il était grand, musclé comme il faut. Sa peau était d'une magnifique couleur opaline comme la Lune. Ses mèches aussi sombres qu'un corbeau relevaient élégamment derrière sa tête. Quelques cheveux encadrés son visage fin mais masculin. Ses yeux en amande fixaient la personne de son regard obscur comme les ténèbres. Je fus surpris en voyant qu'il prenait un uniforme avec une cravate bleue. Il s'agissait d'un Originaux.

L'adolescent avança lentement comme un noble. Je vis avec étonnement les joues de Sakura se chauffaient à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que Sasuke arrivait. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. L'Originaux passa devant nous sans nous lancer le moindre regard.

- J'ai trouvé l'homme de mes rêves, rêvassa Sakura

Je tressaillis en entendant les mots de mon amie, elle avait perdu l'esprit.

-_** Les filles de nos jours**_, soupira Kurama,_** promets-moi de ne jamais autant fantasmer sur une personne.**_

- De quoi tu parles Kurama? M'étonnai-je

-_** Laisse tomber**_, répliqua-t-il

Sakura possédait des étoiles à la place des yeux. Ils s'illuminaient au fur et mesure qu'elle regardait Sasuke Uchiha. Il avait quoi ce type surtout que Sakura n'était pas la seule à presque baver sur son passage. Etait-ce un des talents des Originaux?

Je suivis le cortège jusqu'à notre salle de cours. La pièce était spacieuse, remplie de bureau, d'armoire au fond de la pièce. Le professeur avait un bureau tout devant, un tableau noir et un chauffage.

Notre professeur nous demanda d'aller au fond de la pièce. Il se présenta, son nom était Kakashi Hatake, il enseignait les différentes catégories de démons. Cet homme sera notre professeur principal durant toute l'année.

Il nous classa par ordre alphabétique et je me retrouvais devant Sasuke. J'étais totalement nerveux, ma queue bougeait de manière imprévisible fouettant la chaise de temps en temps. Chaque élève passait l'un après l'autre pour dire sa classe sociale ainsi que son projet en devenant exorciste. C'était bientôt à mon tour. Sakura s'était présentée de manière poser et très calme.

- Naruto Uzumaki, dit Kakashi-sensei

Je me levai de ma chaise et je respirai un grand coup.

- Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, je suis de la classe des créatures sacrées, dis-je et j'entendis des murmures, j'ai dix-sept et je veux devenir exorciste pour tuer un démon en particulier. Mon animal se nomme Kurama.

J'allai me rassoir avant que le professeur ne me stoppe.

- Quel démon veux-tu tuer? demanda-t-il

Je fronçai les sourcils détestant parler de lui et je vis Sakura remuer sur sa chaise.

- Je veux tuer Madara, déclarai-je but en blanc créant une atmosphère de malaise pour toute la salle.

Je savais que je m'attaquai à quelque chose d'énorme. Madara était un démon de niveau supérieur, il était recherché par tous les exorcistes. Les Originaux n'arrivaient pas à l'attraper, les classes sacrées souffraient et les autres étaient ignorées. Madara ne s'en prenait qu'à la deuxième classe, les Originaux et le reste étaient épargnés. Le nom de Madara était dans notre société, un nom tabou et redouté.

D'ailleurs, les personnes de ma classe ne partaient jamais à la chasse avec les Originaux au contraire on préférait rester cacher.

Kakashi-sensei était lui aussi surpris mais encore plus en voyant surement mes yeux prendre une magnifique teinte rouge sang. Dire ce prénom m'énervait à un tel point qu'il fallait mieux ne pas rester dans les parages.

- Je vois, souffla le professeur m'incitant à me rassoir, et Sasuke Uchiha.

La personne dans mon dos se leva.

- Sasuke Uchiha, Originaux, déclara-t-il, dix sept ans, parce que j'avais une chose à accomplir.

Il se rassit se tenant toujours droit. Kakashi-sensei n'avait pu dire mot. J'étais estomaqué par son comportement. Il était aussi froid que la glace. Sasuke redressa son regard pour tomber dans mes yeux azurés. J'entendis au loin les filles crier des "qu'il est mystérieux", des "tu vois, je te l'avais que c'est un Originaux", des "trop beau" et j'en passais.

- Bien, alors pour commencer, je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps. Ils seront différents selon votre classe sociale mais principalement ils se ressemblent. Le jeudi et le vendredi sont réservés à la pratique, le samedi au club et dimanche sera votre jour de repos, énonça Kakashi-sensei.

Il nous donna les emplois du temps et je vis qu'effectivement les cours étaient chargés.

Le lundi, j'avais deux heures avec Kakashi-sensei sur les différentes catégories de démon. Deux heures d'apprentissage des formules Arias avec Asuma-sensei. Une heure pour manger. Une heure trente d'apprentissage des herbes médicinales avec Kurenai-sensei. Une heure trente de science démoniaque avec Orochimaru-sensei et une heure d'histoire sur les classes sociales avec Iruka-sensei.

Le mardi, deux heures d'histoire démoniaque avec Sarutobi-sensei. Une heure de symbiose (exceptionnellement pour les créatures sacrées) avec Killer Bee. Une heure de repas. Une heure d'étude (les autres avaient un cours dans lequel j'étais dispensé). Deux heures avec Kakashi-sensei, deux heures avec Orochimaru et une heure avec Kurenai-sensei.

Le mercredi, deux heures d'Asuma-sensei, deux heures de philosophie ancestral avec Jiraya-sensei. Une heure de repas et l'après-midi avec Killer Bee

Le jeudi, une journée avec Gaï-sensei pour un entraînement démoniaque.

Le vendredi, une autre journée avec Jiraya-sensei sur le comportement démoniaque.

Il fallait dire que c'était chargé comme programme. Durant toute la matinée, il y avait eu tous les professeurs qui s'étaient présentés l'un après l'un. Mon professeur de Symbiose avait d'ailleurs eu un petit accrochage avec Kurama, d'un côté, dire que mon renard ressemblait à une peluche. La dite peluche n'avait pas trop apprécié.

Killer Bee était un élève et il faisait partie des neuf personnes de ma classe sociale. Un professeur ressemblant étrangement à Sasuke était celui des Originaux, son nom était Itachi, il enseignait le contrôle des pouvoirs. J'avais d'ailleurs compris qu'une fois que j'aurai réussi la symbiose avec Kurama j'allai suivre les cours d'Itachi-sensei pour un niveau supérieur.

Les professeurs nous laissèrent le reste de la journée pour nous familiariser avec notre nouvel endroit d'enseignement. J'étais avec Sakura qui n'arrêtait pas de babiller des "Sasuke-kun" par-ci des "Sasuke-kun" par là. Kurama râlait contre mon futur professeur de symbiose et son stupide poulpe.

- Je suis sur qu'il est vraiment super... continua-t-elle avant de remarquer que je n'étais pas le moindre mot de ce qu'elle disait, Naruto? Sa va?

Je sortis de mes pensées regardant mon amie qui semblait inquiète.

- Oui bien sur, pourquoi tu demandes?

- Tu semblais avoir la tête un peu ailleurs, déclara Sakura

- C'est juste que je suis impatient de commencer le programme pour devenir exorciste, souris-je

Oui, j'allai enfin prouver au monde que même les classes sacrées pouvaient venir à bout du plus terrible démon qui existe.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
